


Confessions of a lonely boy

by motherxhyena



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherxhyena/pseuds/motherxhyena
Summary: Being a loner isn't so bad at times.You don't have to worry about getting put in awkward situations by your freinds, and you don't have to worry about parties.But being the lonely boy in a new school, can be tough. I really wish my parents wouldn't have moved to a different providence, now I have to get accustomed to the new school, teachers and new home schedule.******Confession log, date 10/2/14I have been at the new school for about a month, and I find my Physical Education teacher extremely attractive. His perfectly golden honey skin made me want to caress every inch of it, his muscular arms could very easily hold my entire weight like it was that if a feather, his warm chocolate gaze made me melt every time I saw them. I can't lie, I have continuously daydrempt of what it would be like for him to have his way with me. G2G mom is calling us for dinner.  -  Sean*******The title was partially inspired by Sam Smith





	Confessions of a lonely boy

_**** _

_**Log: #1** _

_**Well today was the first official day of being at the new school. I am very leery of being here, but mum says to 'give it a chance.' I do miss me old school.. Since mum got laid off, and pops couldn't work because of his condition, we had been given little choice in staying where we had been most me life. I wasn't upset about leaving me friends, because I really didn't have any, it was the memories me family had there that I was upset about. Well, its time to leave for school, will be back later.** _

_**~ Sean** _


End file.
